The past decade has been marked by a technological revolution driven by the convergence of the data processing industry with the consumer electronics industry. The effect has, in turn, driven technologies which have been known and available but relatively quiescent over the years. A major one of these technologies is the Internet or Web related distribution of documents, media and programs. The convergence of the electronic entertainment and consumer industries with data processing exponentially accelerated the demand for wide ranging communication distribution channels, and the Web or Internet, which had quietly existed for over a generation as a loose academic and government data distribution facility, reached “critical mass” and commenced a period of phenomenal expansion. With this expansion, businesses and consumers have direct access to all matter of documents, media and computer programs.
In addition, Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), which had been the documentation language of the Internet or Web for years, offered direct hyperlinks between Web pages embedded in such Web pages. This even further exploded the use of the Internet or Web. It was now possible for the Web browser or wanderer to spend literally hours going through document after document in often less than productive excursions through the Web. These excursions often strained the users' time and resources. A significant source of this drain is in the Web page itself (the basic document page of the Web).
Web documents or pages have hyperlinks setting forth terms and topics which the user may interactively click on or select to access other Web documents which, in turn, respectively have their own hyperlinks selectable by the user to access the next Web documents. Thus, browsing through Web documents often involves the time consuming process of following a thread of hyperlinked Web documents through several levels of hyperlinks, then backing up to a Web document at an earlier level, selecting another hyperlink in that document and then following another thread of hyperlinked documents through several levels.
Web developers and users are continually seeking implementations to make this Web document browsing process less cumbersome and more user friendly. At present, there are many effective browsing routines by which the user may backtrack through where he has been and passed through in his navigation in the Web in a particular session. While these approaches certainly do help the user in relocating Web pages and documents of interest and particular hyperlinks on these pages of interest, they still require that the user spend considerable time going through documents in the backtracked sequence which are of little no interest. It should also be considered that the organization of Web pages and their hyperlinks are based upon what is of universal or global user interest. On the other hand, the particular user's interests may be quite specific and not follow any universal logic.